


I hate that Slytherin who’s last name is Wayne

by RUIANY



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RUIANY/pseuds/RUIANY
Summary: Gryffindor Clark/Slytherin BruceHarry Potter/ draco malfoyFreshman Clark Kent's Diary
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
Sunny, the clouds in the sky are like cotton candy floating in the wind.

Today I finally became a member of Hogwarts. To be precise, I am a member of Gryffindor. I never thought this magical world would be so magical.

Mom and Dad, if I go home, I will tell you a lot of magical magical objects, those chocolate frogs that can jump and the strange flavored beans. The sorting hat is also very interesting, but he is a little bit old. I saw that the black-haired classmate in front of me wore a lot of dust from it before putting it on. By the way, he looks really good. It's very good-looking, kind, very good-looking.

If you see him, you will also think he looks good.

Oh, yes, the boy named Wayne, the one I mentioned above, was assigned to Slytherin. I thought he might come to Gryffindor. Hey, but my classmates said that their family is from Slytherin, so I don't think it is a rare thing that he is assigned to Slytherin. I really hope he is the same college as me, mother. Maybe we can still go to class together? I heard that Slytherin's student grades are very good.

I hope I can talk to him tomorrow.

Good night, mom and dad.

good night.

2.

Today we had a flight lesson. It felt good to fly in the sky, but I still didn’t learn how to fly with a broomstick. But I used my abilities quietly and flew directly, of course, pretending to fly through a broomstick. Neither Louise nor Jimmy found out.

Oh, forgot to mention that Louise and Jimmy are new classmates I know, Louise is a Gryffindor student like me, and Jimmy is from Hufflepuff.

Then, then, that damn (crossed out), terrible Wayne, the Slytherin student found out, and he told the professor! ! I have been banned from flying for a week because of the illegal use of flying magic. Mom, I didn't use magic. It turns out that other little wizards can't fly by themselves, which is really strange.

I was very angry at first. I made an appointment with Wayne and we had a good talk in the responsive room, but I don’t know what happened, but it was rumored by Gryffindor’s classmates that Bruce Wayne and I had decided to fight in the responsive room. ! ! This is terrible! ! The power of rumors! ! They could simply compile a version of the "Hogwarts Daily", and the "Daily Prophet" should make way for them.

But don’t worry about this. Before I ‘duel’ Wayne, Hufflepuff’s friendly classmates told the news to Gryffindor’s most popular professor, Professor Harry Potter. So we were called into the office of Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Professor of Black Magic, and yes, that's right, the office of the Professor of Black Magic.

I thought the black magic office would be full of snake fangs and those gurgling, smelly potions, but it was actually pretty good there. Professor Porter brought us Ziz Honey, and told us to get along well. If our principal, Dumbledore, was still there, he would do the same. Unfortunately, he recently traveled to Germany.

So I made up with Wayne, although we never really quarreled.

By the way, Wayne told me that Malfoy and Potter, the dean of their college, are a pair! ! Unimaginable! ! When Professor Porter told us about the principles of friendly relations, Dean Malfoy almost didn't put the cake on his head and said ‘all nonsense’.

Maybe this is love.

Too strange.

I don't think I'm one of those people with academic discrimination or prejudice, but Slytherin and Gryffindor are a strange combination.

For example, I think Wayne is just a dark bat, he always keeps his face straight and doesn't speak.

Slytherin seemed to be the same.

Just stop here, it's too late, Mom and Dad, good night.

3.

Today, the clouds in the sky are like a flying snail, tufts one after another.

Today is not a happy day, our potions class this week is taught by Professor Snape. I came too late, so I had to sit with Slytherin. And Wayne.

When I sliced the porcupine spines, the pieces were so big that Professor Snape almost sprayed the venom on my face! (Sad) But Wayne, who was in the group with me, quickly saved it in a way that was not recorded in the textbook.  
Our potion, we got an O! ! This is the first O in my life! !

Wayne is still very smart, maybe I do have some prejudice against Slytherin.

4.

Today Wayne ignored me all day, I don't know why.

He has a terrible temper today!

This is really inexplicable!

I am not going to write a diary today.  
4.

Although it has been said that I will not write a diary today, I still write it.

Harvey Dante from an academy with Bruce told me that Bruce's parents died, just four years ago, just yesterday.

I was too much, and I hope Bruce can help me solve the problem as before today.

Slytherin was not cold and indifferent, and they had a heart.

Mom, I'm going to give him the cookies that your owl came over. I sneaked into the kitchen today and made an apple pie. Of course, the guidance of the house elf was inevitable. I ran into the Slytherin dormitory! ! At the bottom of the Black Lake! ! I thought it would be very cold in the dormitory, but it was actually warm inside, perhaps because of the heat preservation charm.

I successfully entered the Slytherin dormitory. Thanks Harvey, he told me Slytherin's entrance spell this week.  
The statues and portraits at the door did not embarrass me. They sighed. The last time the Gryffindor wizard who had the courage to enter the Slytherin dormitory was more than ten years ago.

They call that Gryffindor, that boy!

Which Gryffindor senior are they referring to?

This is really strange, maybe I can ask Professor Harry Potter. He should have studied at Hogwarts more than ten years ago.

I pie the apple to Bruce, and the Slytherin single room is so beautiful.

We are sleeping on a bed now, mother.

Bruce was also warm in his arms. We ate an apple pie together. He looked very moved, but he still said I was stupid! Without him, potions and experiments cannot be done well!

Nonsense, the professor of history of magic has always given me O. He thinks I can become a literary worker, maybe I can become a reporter? "Daily Prophet" should not recruit many wizards. Maybe I can go to Metropolitan State University and study journalism after graduation. Maybe I can go to work in "Daily Planet".

Mom and Dad, good night.

Bruce has a cold, so I decided to share my health with him and let him get better soon.

Good night, Bruce.

I need to sleep quickly, otherwise Bruce will definitely find that I'm still writing.

5.

Bruce's cold is not getting better.

I have a cold too.

Bruce sneaked me out of the Slytherin dormitory this morning. When we left, the big snake at the door shouted: "Hold yourself, Wayne, don't become the next one!"

What next?

Slytherin is a bit strange sometimes. For example, Bruce grabbed my hand angrily when he heard it, and said he would never like me.

It's really strange.

6.  
Alfred is a good man. I received an owl package from Wayne’s Mansion, which was from Alfred, the housekeeper of Bruce’s.  
housekeeper? Bruce said that he would make delicious cookies. I never thought that someone in the magical world would have a butler or would be a butler of cookies! I thought the house elves could handle these.  
In short, the cookies made by Alfred are really delicious! Of course there is also Yorkshire Pudding! I didn't expect Bruce's butler to be an Englishman. Bruce said he had done a lot of dangerous jobs before. You can't underestimate anyone, can you? Even if that person is just a gentle middle-aged man who can make puddings and cookies for you.

7.  
Oh, yes, mom and dad. Alfred invited me to their Christmas vacation, maybe just a few days. He said that because Bruce would never take the initiative to say such a thing.  
I think in a huge Wayne house, only Bruce and Alfred will be very lonely.

I was thinking what gift should I prepare for Bruce? He seems to have many cufflinks. Cookies? Alfred's cooking is much better than mine. Maybe a pair of small double-sided mirrors? It costs 20 Jin Jialong. I secretly went to Diagon Alley to see it. There is a small silver lace on the side of the mirror. The oval shape will never scratch the blues. It is only the size of a palm, so you can easily Put it in your sleeve.

With this double-sided mirror, Bruce can always meet the people he wants to meet. Of course, I still have to be honest. I really hope that this person is me.  
This is really expensive. I have saved pocket money for a long time, but it is still 3 gallons short.  
Hope that Merlin, God, and maybe Rao can bless me to get the money together before Christmas.

8.  
I am very happy today, Mom and Dad.

Today I finally learned how to use flying broomsticks correctly! I can fly, although I have been flying many times before, but this is my happiest time.

I can stay in the sky with Bruce, some cool wind blew our cheeks, I carefully put my broom close to Bruce's, and we stayed side by side in the sky. Life is beautiful. Life is really beautiful.

9.  
I don't know if I did something wrong, but I feel bad.

Gringotts was attacked. The wizards were crazy to take out the Gringaron they had stored in Gringotts. The exchange rate of USD to Gringaron increased. I used my pocket money to get more. Jin Jialong. After buying the mirror, I bought a lot of sugar.

Mom and Dad, should I be happy? This sounds bad. Am I profiting from the panic of others?

I gave Bruce the pair of double-sided mirrors, leaving no side.

10.  
Bruce told me that this was just a legitimate profit, and I did not violate any laws, whether it was wizarding or Muggle. By the way, Bruce threatened me to be more courageous (this does not sound like a suggestion given by a Slytherin student, I think he actually wanted to say that I was too cowardly), if I was so timid Like a rat, he would replace the Christmas present he was going to give me for a pet rat.

Dad, this reminds me of our experience of chasing mice in the barn together, it feels really bad. When I thought that maybe I would hug a gray big-headed mouse to sleep on Christmas Eve, maybe I would be awakened by its squeaking teeth in the middle of the night, and I felt cold all over.

Slytherin was indeed the most threatening college.

11.  
The little yellow stars, the cyan firs exude a nice fragrance, candles, candies, colorful pastries, ribbons and little colored balls. Everything is warm. Mom, I gave Alfred the apple pie you asked me to bring. He praised your craft! ! The simple appearance cannot conceal the fragrance of Kent's apple pie.

Bruce finally revealed my Christmas present, a cat! There is also a small cufflink with guardian magic.

Thanks Merlin, it is not a mouse. God knows that I am about to have a psychological shadow.

It is a cat that looks even a little ordinary. Of course, I am not saying that he is not good, but he really looks like the cat lost at grandma's house, and even he does not fit Slytherin's aesthetic at all!  
He is warm ginger! Big black eyes (unimaginable when he stared at you with round and watery eyes) and a good temper. Bruce said he picked it for me under Alfred's guidance. Alfred is really a man Good people.

Although I always thought Bruce was very irritable when I first met (he always ignores me, posing as a gangster who got out of my turf), he is really a careful person. Because we forgot to buy a magic pet the first time we went to Diagon Alley, and now, I have a ginger kitty!

I named him bat, which means little bat, because every time I see him, it reminds me of Bruce walking towards my cloak flying fast. If bat is a little bat, Bruce must be a serious big bat.

12.

I only noticed now that Bruce’s parents both died because of an accident. His family is only Alfred. This really makes me sad, especially since I always tell Bruce those funny things about us, Mom and Dad, hey, I don't know how to put it, Bruce looks very nonchalant.

But which child would not care about this, so I gave him a hug and said nothing.

This is his life and it should not be judged by others. I just feel that my hug came too late. I wanted to hug him when he was eight years old and tell him that we are all here, and all the relatives who have passed away are watching us grow up in the sky.

This has nothing to do with magic and superpowers, even ordinary people should be like this.

I always worry that I am different from other students. I always carefully control my ability to prevent it from hurting others. I always feel that I am out of step with the earth.

But maybe this is the meaning of my existence, to help everyone, if possible, give everyone a hug. Maybe my biological parents thought the same way, instead of talking about a helpless child throwing into an alien planet. They should think this way. We try to make our children give me a hug because they know that the earth people will give me a hug.

Bruce hugged me back.

I could smell the faint scent of steam after the rain on his body, and he was always sullen and indifferent. Slytherin was the same warmth when he hugged him (although I guess Bruce must complain inwardly that I was suddenly nervous again).  
Mom and Dad, I love you.

Well, of course Bruce, I love you too. (Of course it’s the kind of friends, mom and dad, don’t get me wrong. I don’t have a puppy love. I don’t want to send me a love psychology series anymore. It was really embarrassing when I received it at the table. Bruce and Louis laughed at me. A whole week)

good night.


	2. The chinese vision

格兰芬多克拉克/斯莱特林布鲁斯 无差  
DH无差  
一年级新生克拉克肯特日记向

1.  
晴，天上的云就像飘在风中的棉花糖。

今天我终于成为了霍格沃茨的一员了，准确一点说是格兰芬多的一员，我从来没有想过这个魔法世界会如此的神奇。

爸爸妈妈，假如我回到家里，我一定会和你们讲一大堆神奇的魔法界物品，那些会跳的巧克力蛙和有奇怪味道的多味豆。分院帽也很有趣，不过他有一点点旧了，我看前我前面的那个黑发的同学从它上面抖下了一大堆的灰尘之后才戴上了，顺便说一句，他长得真的非常的好看，那种，非常好看的好看。

假如你们见到了他，你们也会觉得他好看的。

哦，对了，那个姓韦恩的男孩，就是上面我说的那个，他分去了斯莱特林。我以为他有可能来格兰芬多的。哎，不过我的同学说他们家世家都是斯莱特林，所以我想他分到斯莱特林也算不上一件稀奇的事情，我真希望他跟我一个学院，妈妈。也许我们还可以一起上课？听说斯莱特林的学生成绩都非常不错。

希望我明天能够和他搭上话。

晚安，爸爸妈妈。

晚安。

2.

今天我们上了飞行课，在天上飞的感觉真好，但是我还是没学会怎么用扫帚飞。不过我悄悄地用了我的能力，直接飞起来了，当然，是假装通过扫帚飞起来了。露易丝和吉米都没有发现。

哦，忘了说，露易丝和吉米是我新认识的同学，露易丝和我一样是格兰芬多的学生，吉米则来自赫奇帕奇。

然后，然后，那个该死（划掉），可怕的韦恩，斯莱特林的学生发现了，他告诉了教授！！我已经因为非法使用飞行魔法被禁止飞行一周了，妈妈，我并没有使用魔法啊。原来别的小巫师不会自己飞起来啊，那真是有点奇怪。

我本来是很生气的，我约了韦恩，我们一起在有求必应室里好好谈一谈，不过不知道怎么，就被格兰芬多的同学传出我和布鲁斯韦恩决定在有求必应室决斗了！！这正是太可怕了！！传言的力量！！他们简直就可以编出一版《霍格沃茨日报》来，《预言家日报》都应该给他们让位。

不过不必担心这些，在我和韦恩‘决斗’之前，就有赫奇帕奇的友好的同学把这个消息告诉了格兰芬多最受欢迎的教授，哈利波特教授。于是我们就被叫到了斯莱特林黑魔法教授德拉科马尔福的办公室，是的，没错，是黑魔法教授的办公室。

我以为黑魔法办公室会充满了蛇的毒牙和那些咕噜咕噜作响的发出臭味的魔药，但实际上那里很不错。波特教授给我们带了兹兹蜂蜜糖，还告诉我们要友好相处，假如我们的校长——邓布利多还在的话他也会这么做的，可惜他最近去德国旅游了。

所以我就和韦恩和好啦，虽然我们也没有真正的吵起来过。

顺便说一句，韦恩告诉我，他们学院的院长马尔福和波特是一对！！难以想象！！当波特教授给我们讲友好相处的大道理时马尔福院长就差没有把蛋糕扣到他的脑袋上说出‘都是废话’的点评了。

也许这就是爱情吧。

太奇怪了。

我认为我不是那些有学院歧视或者偏见的人，但是斯莱特林和格兰芬多正是一个奇怪的搭配。

比如我就觉得韦恩就是一只黑漆漆的蝙蝠，他老是板着脸，不说话。

斯莱特林好像都一个样。

就写到这里吧，太晚了，爸爸妈妈，晚安。

3.

今天天上云就像一只会飞的蜗牛，一坨一坨的。

今天不是一个开心的一天，我们这周的魔药课是斯内普教授来教。我来的太迟了，只好和斯莱特林坐在一起。和韦恩。

我切豪猪刺的时候块切得太大了，斯内普教授就差把毒液喷到我的脸上了！（悲伤）不过和我一组的韦恩很快就用了一个课本上没有记载的方式挽救了  
我们的魔药，我们得到了一个O！！这是我人生中的第一个O！！

韦恩还是很聪明的，也许我确实对斯莱特林有一些偏见。

4.

今天韦恩一天都没有理我，我不知道为什么。

他今天的脾气糟极了！

这实在是莫名其妙！

今天我不打算写日记了。  
4.

虽然已经说今天不写日记了，但是我还是写了。

和布鲁斯一个学院的哈维丹特告诉我，布鲁斯的爸爸妈妈去世了，就在四年前，就在昨天。

我真是太过分了，还希望布鲁斯今天天能像之前一样帮助我解决麻烦。

斯莱特林并不是冰冷而冷漠的，他们也有心。

妈妈，我准备把你猫头鹰过来的小甜饼送给他，我今天偷偷的溜进厨房做了一份苹果派，当然免不了家养小精灵的指导。我跑进了斯莱特林的宿舍！！在黑湖底部！！我以为宿舍里会很冷，但实际上里面热乎乎的，也许是因为施了保温咒。

我顺利的进入了斯莱特林的宿舍。感谢哈维，他告诉了我斯莱特林这周的进门咒语。  
门口的雕像和画像们没有为难我。他们感叹了一下，上一次有这个胆子摸进斯莱特林宿舍的格兰芬多巫师，还是在十几年前。

他们叫那个格兰芬多，那个男孩！

他们到底在指哪个格兰芬多学长？

这真是奇怪，也许我可以去问问哈利波特教授。十几年前他应该也就在霍格沃茨就读。

我把苹果派给了布鲁斯，斯莱特林的单人间真是美好。

我们现在睡在一张床上，妈妈。

布鲁斯抱起来也是暖暖的，我们一起吃了一份苹果派，他看起来很感动，不过还是说我很笨！没了他就做不好魔药和实验！

瞎说，魔法史教授一直给我O，他觉得我可以成为一个文学工作者，也许我可以成为一个记者？《预言家日报》招的巫师应该不多，也许我之后可以毕业后去读大都会州立大学，读新闻学。也许我可以去《星球日报》工作。

爸爸妈妈，晚安。

布鲁斯感冒了，我决定把我的健康分一份给他，让他快点好起来。

晚安，布鲁斯。

我需要快点睡了，不然布鲁斯肯定会发现我还在写东西。

5.

布鲁斯的感冒没有好。

我也感冒了。

布鲁斯今天早上带我偷偷溜出了斯莱特林宿舍，在我们离开的时候，门口的大蛇还叫道：“坚守住自己，韦恩，不要变成下一个！”

什么下一个？

斯莱特林有时确实有点奇怪。比如布鲁斯听到的时候就气愤的拉住了我的手，还说他绝对不会喜欢上我的，

真是奇怪。

6.  
阿尔弗雷德是个好人。我收到了来自韦恩大宅的猫头鹰包裹，那来自阿尔弗雷德，布鲁斯家的管家。  
管家？布鲁斯说他会做好吃的小甜饼，我从来没有想过现在魔法界竟然还有人会有管家，还是会做小甜饼的管家！我以为家养小精灵就可以处理这些了。  
总之，阿尔弗雷德做的饼干真的非常好吃！当然还有约克郡布丁！我没有想到布鲁斯的管家竟然是个英国人，布鲁斯说他之前做过很多危险的工作。你不能小瞧任何人，不是吗？即使那个人只是一个温和的会为你做布丁和小甜饼的中年男人。

7.  
哦，对了，爸爸妈妈。阿尔弗雷德邀请我去他们家过圣诞假期，也许只是待几天。他说因为布鲁斯永远也不会主动说出这样的话。  
我想偌大的一个韦恩宅子，只有布鲁斯和阿尔弗雷德两个人一定会非常的孤独。

我在想我应该为布鲁斯准备什么礼物呢？袖扣，他看起来已经有好多个。小甜饼？阿尔弗雷德做的比我做的好吃多了。也许是一对小的双面镜？那要20个金加隆，我偷偷的去对角巷看过了，镜子的边上有着银制的小花边，椭圆形的形状绝对不会划伤布鲁斯，那只有一个手掌大小，你可以方便的把它收在袖子里。

有了这个双面镜布鲁斯就可以时刻和他想要见的人见面了，当然我还是得说实话，我非常希望这个人是我。  
这确实有些昂贵，我已经攒了好久的零花钱了，但还是差3个加隆。  
希望梅林和上帝，也许还有拉奥都能保佑我早点在圣诞前把钱凑齐吧。

8.  
我今天非常的开心，爸爸妈妈。

今天我总算学会怎么正确的使用飞天扫帚了！我可以飞起来了，虽然我之前已经飞起来了很多次，不过这是我最开心的一次了。

我可以和布鲁斯一起待在天上，有些凉凉的风吹过我们的脸颊，我小心的让自己的扫帚靠近布鲁斯的，我们就这样并排待在天上。Life is beautiful.生活真的很美好。

9.  
我不知道自己是不是做了一件错事，但我感觉很不好。

古灵阁被袭击了，巫师们疯了似得去取出自己存在古灵阁中的金加隆，美元兑金加隆的汇率升高了，我用我之前的那点零花钱换到了更多的金加隆。在买下了那个镜子之后我又买了很多的糖。

爸爸妈妈，我应该感到高兴吗？这听上去好像很不好。我是在别人的恐慌中牟利吗？

我把那对双面镜都给了布鲁斯，没有留下一面。

10.  
布鲁斯告诉我这只是正当牟利，我并没有违反任何法律，无论是巫师界的还是麻瓜的。顺便一提，布鲁斯威胁我要更加勇敢大胆一些（这听起来一点也不像一个斯莱特林学生给出的建议，我觉得他其实想说我实在是太懦弱了），假如我在这样胆小如鼠，他就会把准备送给我的圣诞礼物换成宠物耗子。

爸爸，这让我想起我们一起在谷仓里驱赶老鼠的经历了，那感觉实在不好。一想到也许我的圣诞夜就要拥抱着一只灰色的大脑袋老鼠入眠，指不定还会半夜被它吱吱的磨牙声吵醒我就感到遍体生寒。

斯莱特林果然是最会威胁人的学院了。

11.  
发着黄光的小星星，青色的冷杉散发着好闻的香味，蜡烛，糖果，花色糕点还有彩带和小彩球。一切都很温暖。妈妈我把你让我带的苹果派给了阿尔弗雷德，他称赞了您的手艺！！朴素的外表是掩盖不了肯特家苹果派的芬芳的。

布鲁斯终于揭晓了我的圣诞礼物，一只猫！还有一个带着守护魔法的小袖扣。

感谢梅林，那不是一只老鼠。老天知道，我都快要有心理阴影了。

那是一只看起来甚至有些普通的猫咪，我当然不是说他不好，只是他看起来实在是像奶奶家走丢的那只猫咪了，甚至他一点也不符合斯莱特林的审美！  
他是温暖的姜黄色！黑色的大眼睛（难以想象当他用圆溜溜水汪汪的眼睛盯着你），性格脾气也很好，布鲁斯说他是在阿尔弗雷德的指导下为我挑选的，阿尔弗雷德真是个好人。

虽然我在刚认识的时候总认为布鲁斯十分的暴躁（他总是不理我，摆出一副滚出我的地盘的黑帮老大样子），但他真的是一个细心的人。因为第一次去对角巷我们都忘了购买一只魔法宠物，而现在，我就有了一个姜黄色的小猫咪！

我给他取名叫bat,小蝙蝠的意思，因为每一次看见他都会让我想起布鲁斯快步走向我斗篷飞扬的样子。假如bat是只小蝙蝠的话，布鲁斯一定是只严肃的大蝙蝠。

12.

我现在才注意到布鲁斯的爸爸妈妈都去世了，因为一次意外。他的家人只有阿尔弗雷德。这真是让我难过，特别是我总是告诉布鲁斯那些我们的趣事，爸爸妈妈，哎，我不知道该怎么说好，布鲁斯看上去很满不在乎的样子。

但是哪个孩子会不在乎这些呢，所以我给了他一个拥抱，什么也没说。

这是他的人生，不应该由别人来评判可怜与否。我只是觉得我这个拥抱来的太迟，我多想在他八岁的时候就拥抱他一下，告诉他，我们都在，所有去世的亲人都在天上看着我们成长。

这无关魔法和超能力，即使是普通人也应该是这样。

我总是担心自己和其他同学们不一样，总是小心翼翼的控制自己的能力不让它伤害到别人，总是觉得自己与地球格格不入。

但也许这就是我存在的意义，帮助每一个人，如果可以的话，给每一个人一个拥抱。也许我的生身父母也是这样想的，而并不是讲一个无依无靠的孩子投入外星球。他们应当这样想，我们努力让自己的孩子给予地球人一个拥抱，因为他们知道地球人也会给予我拥抱。

布鲁斯就回抱了我。

我可以闻到他身上淡淡的雨后水汽的味道，总是绷着脸冷漠斯莱特林拥抱起来也是一样的温暖（虽然我猜测布鲁斯肯定在内心抱怨我又突如其来的发神经了）。  
爸爸妈妈，我爱你们。

嗯，当然还有布鲁斯，我也爱你。（当然是朋友的那种，爸爸妈妈你们真的不要误会，我没有早恋，我不要再给我寄恋爱心理学丛刊了，在餐桌上收到的时候真的很尴尬。布鲁斯和路易斯嘲笑了我整整一周）

晚安。


End file.
